AC adapters for supplying a direct current to an electric instrument are known.
Further, it is known to provide an electric instrument including a small size instrument without an AC adapter therein, wherein the AC adapter is separately positioned where the AC adapter is concealed.
FIG. 5 shows a conventional printer and a conventional AC adapter, based on the above described desire.
An AC adapter 9 has an AC cord 12 having an input plug 12b to be connected to an AC socket and an end plug 12a connected to a socket 9a of the AC adapter 9.
A DC cord 10 is connected to an output terminal (not shown) of the AC adapter 9. An output plug 10a of the DC cord 10 is connected to a socket 11 of a printer. The AC adapter 9 converts an AC to a DC, for example, 100 volts AC to 25 volts DC.
In the conventional printer, the exposed AC adapter 9 deteriorates the appearance of the printer when there is no place for concealing the AC adapter. In addition, the adapter occupies a space to decrease the area for the printer.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an AC adapter that can be mounted in the printer even if the size of the printer becomes somewhat large.